


vacant voyage

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby shouldn’t even be thinking about it. She <i>should</i> be catching up on sleep before tomorrow’s full day of hiking and searching for fellow wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vacant voyage

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/138687686760/ruby-shouldnt-even-be-thinking-about-it-she)

Ruby shouldn’t even be thinking about it. She _should_ be catching up on sleep before tomorrow’s full day of hiking and searching for fellow wolves. But she’s been sharing a bed roll with Mulan for the last week as they travel through the Ice Forest, and her hand slips under her skirt desperately. Being so close to Mulan all the time really wasn’t helping with her sexual frustration- and she wasn’t going to think about that  _now_ , not when she just has ten minutes to get off and return to camp feigning normal.

Mulan sleeps too lightly to take any more time, and _fuck_ she needs to start thinking about someone, anyone else. Her mind refuses to cooperate, and Ruby ends up staring into the depths of the forest, ears pricked, and rubbing her fingers faster and faster against herself. Wetness and cold seep through her seat, and Ruby groans unhappily, trying to push away the discomfort. Fifteen minutes pass before Ruby gives up, the friction beginning to burn unpleasantly, and she washes her hands off with a clump of fresh snow. She should have guessed the cold would be too much, hell, she can barely feel her feet or wiggle her toes.

Ruby tiptoes back into camp, trying to sneak back into their tent without waking Mulan. It was probably two in the morning or so now, long past polite hours.

“I’m up, get in,” Mulan grumbles, and Ruby slips off her boots and crawls in as Mulan drowsily continues. “Remember earlier I told you to go to the bathroom before bed? You’re doing that tomorrow.”

“Sorry,” Ruby says with a guilty wince, feeling worse. Here Mulan was, helping her look for other werewolves out of the goodness of her heart and she was keeping her up by selfishly-

“Something wrong?” Mulan asks, eyes clearer now.

“No, shit sorry,” Ruby says, hastily climbing under the blankets. “Go back to sleep.”

Mulan mumbles something, eyes closed again, and curls up in Ruby’s arms. Logically, Ruby _knows_ it’s just for warmth, the icy wind has a way of slipping into the tent no matter how well they put it up. But arms clasped around Mulan, and lips by her shoulder, Ruby pretends it could be more.

And no matter how hard the wind blows, or how rocky the ground is, it’s still the best sleep she’s ever had.


End file.
